


Dan and Phil Tokyo BTS

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan and Phil in Tokyo, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil and Dan, Video Blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard vlogging in Tokyo pretending to be platonic friends for a day.</p><p>Fluff<br/>SO MUCH FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan and Phil Tokyo BTS

Dan slipped under the covers of the hotel bed, letting out a quiet sigh. It had been a long day, walking around Tokyo, actual EXERCISE, while trying their best to hide a relationship. 

He felt himself smile when a strong arm pulled him close, the blankets moving while Phil spooned Dan. Dan felt Phil's chin on his head, and Dan muttered, "Tired?" "Yes."

Dan turned around, pressing his hand on Phil's chest before moving in and brushing his lips with Phil's. Phil frowned at the lack of kissing and leaned forward, giving Dan a peck. It was like a competition after that, kissing more and more until they were both a giggling mess.

Phil properly kissed Dan, intertwining his fingers with Dan's while Dan kissed back. Dan let out a small sigh his lips parted, and Phil kissed him some more.

Dan pulled back and snuggled his head against the crook on Phil's neck, chuckling as Phil hugged him closer, fingers still intertwined in an interesting way.

His legs tangled with Phil's, hair in a quiff. "G'night bear," he heard Phil mumble, and Dan smiled on his neck.  
"Good night, Philoo."

A tired and quiet laugh was heard before falling asleep.


End file.
